Esclave
by Anna GaGa
Summary: Même de nos temps, l'esclavage existe encore. Surtout la vente d'esclave. Jeune, fragile et surtout très dormeuse. Ringo est vendu pour combien ? 500 minimum. Mais, alors qu'elle s'est rebellée, et qu'elle était prête à se faire fouetter, un étrange g
1. Prologue

Sur une terre où tout est entourer de sable, un chameau montré par un cavalier tirait une grosse caisse. Pour lui, s'en était pour sa vie, il devait vendre ses femmes pour l'argent. Chacune avait une particularité. Une savait faire la cuisine, une autre le lavage, une autre savait coudre de magnifiques vêtements. Une autre avait de magnifique forme savait faire plaisir aux hommes, mais la dernière, savait faire tout. Sauf ce qui était de donné du désir pour l'agente masculine. De ce côté-là, c'était une tigresse, mais d'un côté, si on l'approche doucement. La jeune femme est un magnifique chaton. Soupirant il s'essuya le front, il suait à grosse goute que cela en était décevant. Le désert est le pire endroit où il aurait put se trouver. Il prit la gourde accroché à sa hanche et en but une gorger.

- Raah ! Plus d'eau. Grogna-t-il, il doit y avoir un puits quelque part.

Il scruta l'horizon en plissant les yeux. Avec ce soleil infernal et ses filles qui se plaignaient, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il regardait encore et encore, mais rien ne venait. Frustrer, il fit avancé sa monture plus vite. Et puis, pour lui, plus vite il vendrait ses empoter de femme, plus vite il rentrera chez lui.

- Père, nous avons soif ! S'exclama une blonde, je vous en pris, donner nous de l'eau !

- Silence ! Cria-t-il en donnant un coup de talon dans le chameau, vous n'aurez pas d'eau.

La jeune femme retourna dans son coin. Chacune étaient différente, une blonde, une brune, une verte, une bleue, et une violette. Chacune avaient les yeux de couleurs différentes. La blonde avait des yeux or, la brune argent, la verte argent pâle, la bleue saphir et la violette émeraude. Pendant tous le voyage, il n'entendait que des supplications pour avoir de l'eau.

- SILENCE !

Puis le silence se fit, mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas entendu une seule fois la voit de la plus jeune. Tournant un peu la tête, il vit qu'elle était endormie. Une main sur le ventre, la jambe droite pliée et l'autre tendu, sa tête était appuyée sur deux petits barreaux. Autant que cela se face comme cela jusqu'à l'oasis où il devrait les mettre sur le marcher. Ensuite il n'en entendra plus parler. Enfin, il espérait.

Au bous d'une longue traverser, il aperçut enfin l'oasis. Ses arbres tropicaux qui l'entouraient avec une rizière juste à l'arrière. Les tentes des villageois et marchant étaient un peu espacer dans l'île. Il y avait même des touristes, de quoi avoir plus de cinq cent yens. Arrivé devant la porte du village, il arrêta son chameau et alla le détacher de la cage.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda une garde de l'île.

- Je suis le vendeur d'esclave.

- Ah oui, nous n'attendions que ton arrivé. Entre !

L'homme poussa sa cage sur une planche à roulette qui posa au sol et alla à l'emplacement qu'on lui avait donné. Enfin, il serait débarrasser de ses feignasses qui ne voulaient plus rien faire, et vue qu'il ne pouvait pas payer la nourriture, cela lui fera de l'argent. Il se mit en place, donna un coup derrière la tête de la plus jeune pour qu'elle se lève et se réveille et il alla se mettre en place.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, approchez ! Venez voir mes magnifiques femmes. Vous ne serez pas déçu de votre déplacement. Laissez moi vous présentez la plus vieille Hoshiyo !

La jeune femme habiller d'une jupe en haillon d'un marron clair et d'une brassière sur sa petite poitrine attacher par des cordes, fut tirer par les poignets du à la corde qui était attacher à ses mains. Elle avait de longs cheveux arrivant aux fesses, les yeux émeraude. Les hommes la regardaient intensément. Elle releva la tête, son visage était fin, sa frange était en deux partie sur son visage. Elle avait un bracelet à la cheville gauche.

- Attention messieurs, elle ne vaut que cinq cent yens. Reprit avec un sourire le vendeur, alors ?

- Moi je la prends. Je vous en offre mille yens.

- Vendu monsieur ! Sourit-il, va rejoindre ton acheteur !

La violette les mains attacher alla vers l'homme blond avec un bandeau sur l'œil gauche, et aux yeux vert pâle. Il lança la bourse au vendeur qui l'attrapa. Les trois autres regardaient partir Hoshiyo avec une grande peur dans le regard. Seule la plus jeune n'était pas aussi effrayer, elle était calme, mais s'endormait beaucoup.

Les trois autres furent vendu pour 550 ¥. Il en restait que la plus jeune qui dormait debout. Un roux aux yeux vert marchait avec sa famille sur le marcher, et vit le vendeur d'esclave. Intriguer, il alla vers, suivit de sa jeune sœur et de ses parents.

- Voici la dernière. Elle est jeune, elle n'a que 16 ans. Elle vient de la même terre que nos ennemis. Abandonner par ses parents, elle est resté à la rue, jusqu'à ce que je la récupère.

Il tira sur la corde de la jeune fille qui se réveilla en tombant en avant, elle se releva en pliant les genoux, se qui fit lever son postérieur. Ses haillons n'étaient qu'une robe beige toute déchiré, haute d'un côté, faible de l'autre. Elle était soutenue par une corde à la taille et au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui soulignait celle-ci. Une fois debout, elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière, ses yeux en amande noir à l'ombre mais argenté au soleil, reflétait une grande fatigue. Le roux était étonné, puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il fut comme hypnotiser.

- Ne vous fier pas à ce joli morceau messieurs ! Sous son air de chat égarer se trouve une tigresse qui peut sortir ses griffes à tout moment. Elle sait tout faire, mais...je vous préviens, le plaisir n'est pas son fort.

- Viens Gaara, c'est vraiment ignoble ce qu'il fait à cette pauvre petite ! Déclara la mère du jeune homme en lui prenant le bras, allez, nous devons rentrer.

- Attendez mère. S'il vous plait, prenez-moi cette fille.

- Nous avons suffisamment de domestique à la villa mon fils. Pour quoi diable en veux-tu encore une ?

- Je veux qu'elle soit ma domestique personnelle !

- Et moi ! Je la veux comme amie ! Dit une petite blonde en tournant autour de son frère en sautillant. Si vous plait, père, mère, s'il vous plait !

- Très bien. Soupira le père en faisant demi-tour avec son fils et sa fille, nous revenons chérie.

- Quoi ? Ah non, je vous accompagne.

Toujours sur la scène, la jeune fille commençait à somnoler, quand pour une énième fois, le vendeur la tira. Mais cette fois ce fut fortement, au point que cet étirement lui brula les poignets et qu'elle cria.

- Arrête de toujours dormir espèce de trainer. Cracha le vendeur alors qu'elle bougeait les mains pour arrêter la brulure. Allez, debout !

- Non.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, tu oses te rebeller ! Petite écervelé.

Il leva un corde qui attachait ses poignets et la fouette au visage, une trace rouge lui fit une entaille à la joue, il la fouetta ensuite à la hanche, et dans un crie elle se mit sur le côté douloureux. Il continua de la fouettée devant les expressions choquer des acheteurs. Mais le roux qui en avait assez vue, bondit sur la scène.

Alors qu'un énième coup de fouet allait s'abattre sur elle, un jeune homme l'arrêta avec un avant bras. Avant d'arracher la corde des mains de l'homme.

- Qui es-tu petit impertinent ?

- Je suis votre acheteur. Je vous offre mille deux cent yens pour cette domestique.

- Mille...mille deux cent ! S'étonna le vendeur, je...oui, bien sur. Elle est à vous.

Le roux aida la jeune fille à se relever et il la soutenait, elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle semblait endormie. Sa petite sœur arriva et tira sur la vieille robe de la brune.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange, moi c'est Temari. Lui c'est mon grand-frère Gaara et toi ?

- Ri...Ringo...Répondit-elle simplement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son sauveur qui souriait.

- Hey ! Ne meurs pas ! Paniqua la petite blonde, Ringo-chan ! Réveille-toi !

- Du calme, elle n'est pas morte, elle c'est endormie.

- Rentrons, nous allons rater l'avion qui nous ramènera au Japon. Fit la mère étonné de voir son fils sourire.

Portant l'esclave comme une marier il suivit sa famille. Pour ensuite, l'installer à bord de la limousine et la placer de façon à ce que sa tête soit sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses cheveux en dégageant ses yeux. Il appréciait déjà cette jeune fille, et il promit de la protéger et de rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.


	2. Chapter 1

Trois ans se sont écoulé depuis que la jeune Ringo fut acheter au marcher. Travaillant comme domestique dans la villa des No Sabaku, elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Malgré le fait qu'elle était habituée à beaucoup de travail, elle se perdait beaucoup dans la grande maison. Pour le moment, le ménage attendait pour elle. La brune était vêtue d'un petit kimono de couleur rose pâle, la ceinture, de couleur rouge pâle, ayant par-dessus une ceinture encore plus fine de couleur jaune canari, n'avait pas de boucle à l'arrière de son dos. Elle faisait tout le tour de sa taille. Ringo était à genoux devant des légumes en tout genre.

- Ringo ! Ringo !

La brune ne releva pas la tête, la voix de la plus jeune des domestiques s'approchait d'elle. Cette petite âgée de quatre ans, avait été abandonnée par ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. C'était en revenant du marcher, qu'elle l'avait vue, dans un coin à demander quelque chose à manger. Ringo avait regardé son panier remplie de chose très bonne pour le manoir et la cuisine. Réfléchissant elle alla dans une boulangerie qui lui avait donné de bonne brioche. Elle lui avait tendu le paquet avec un sourire et la petite fille l'avait regardé.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Sourit-elle, prend, je ne mors pas.

- Merci.

Elle avait prit une brioche pour la manger, quand elle avait levé la tête, la brune avait disparut. Elle s'était lever et avait accouru pour voir où elle était. De loin, des cheveux noirs très ténèbres, lui avaient sauté aux yeux. Elle avait couru vers elle, et elle s'était stoppé. Peut-être du à la maison et au fait qu'elle était très jolie.

- Ringo ! Où es-tu ?

Elle décida de se redresser en enlevant la terre de ses genoux nue. La jeune domestique sauta au cou de la brune qui souriait, en caressant ses courts cheveux châtains.

- Que ce passe-t-il Mei ? Demanda Ringo, tu m'as l'air un peu triste.

- Maitresse Temari n'est pas gentille avec moi. Bouda la châtaine, elle m'aime pas.

- Qui ne pourrait pas aimer une petite frimousse comme la tienne. Sourit tendrement la brunette, mais si tu as fais une bêtise, Maitresse Temari doit être fâcher.

Les yeux chocolat de la petite fille s'humidifiaient. Elle plongea son fin visage dans le cou de la jeune domestique qui était un peu étonné. Mei pleura dans son cou en étant accrocher à son kimono, ne comprenant pas, Ringo lui frottait le dos pour la calmé tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

- Allons, calme-toi Mei. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe donc pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Je...J'ai juste cassé un vase sans le faire exprès. Pleura-t-elle en mouillant encore plus le cou de la brune, je n'ai pas fais exprès, je le jure.

- Tu es encore petite, c'est pour cela que tu as maladroitement cassé un vase. As-tu ramassé les morceaux ?

- Non, Maitresse Temari m'a chasser, mais elle n'a pas appelé d'autre domestique pour qu'ils aillent ramasser les morceaux.

- Quoi ! C'est mauvais.

Elle reposa la petite et couru à l'intérieur de la villa, elle passa à peine le seuil pour enlever ses chaussons, qu'elle vit son maitre les bras croiser, et qui la regardait avec un visage neutre. Ses yeux verts étaient sans expression, et ses cheveux rouges lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Où vas-tu comme cela Ringo ? Demanda-t-il neutre

- Je...

Ce fut à se moment là, que la petite Mei fit son apparition. Elle avait toujours son sourire, mais il s'effaça quand elle vit le maitre du domaine. Elle se cacha derrière Ringo en tirant sur le kimono, qui s'ouvrit un peu au niveau de a gorge.

- Cette gamine à détruit le vase de Temari. Déclara-t-il en fixant froidement la petite fille, va nettoyer ses bêtises, et viens me voir dans mon bureau pour que je te parle.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre.

Soupirant, Ringo acquit en se courbant. Dès que le maitre fut partit, Ringo regarda sévèrement la petite fille qui baissa la tête.

- Je t'avais demandé de rester dans le jardin Mei.

- Je suis désolé. Mais je n'aime pas rester seule.

- Bon, va dans la suite des domestiques, j'arrive.

- Mais...pourquoi ?

- Tu dois faire la sieste.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil ! Broncha la petite fille en gonflant les joues

- Bien sur que si tu as sommeil. Rit la brune, allez file, je vais nettoyer le sol.

Après une dernière moue boudeuse, la petite Mei, partit en courant pour aller dans l'aile des domestiques. Alors que Ringo elle, alla prendre un balais pour nettoyer l'endroit où le vase fut briser.

Quand elle monta les escaliers pour aller dans le bureau de son maitre, il était midi pile. Sachant qu'il allait encore une fois en trois ans, essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de sa part, elle soupira de frustration. Elle arrangea sa tenue et arriva devant le bureau. La porte en chêne ciré avec soin, était ouverte, elle leva la main pour frapper, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle le fixait, regardant par sa fenêtre, il semblait pensif. La fenêtre ouverte, laissait le vent jouer avec les mèches rouges de ses cheveux. Elle fut comme hypnotiser comme, la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard de se jeune garçon qui l'avait « acheté » au marchant d'esclave. Et même en trois ans, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Se mordant la joue pour étouffer la penser qu'elle avait eut, et se décida enfin à toquer à la porte.

- Entre Ringo. Ordonna-t-il s'en se retourner.

Elle s'avança dans l'espace qui était la pièce maitresse pour son maitre. Le bureau était noir, placer devant la fenêtre, un fauteuil en cuire de même couleur de le meuble se trouvait à moitié tourner vers la bais vitrée. Quelque mètre la séparait de cet homme au charisme foudroyant. Pour se calmé, la brune laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Une bibliothèque était soigneusement caler contre le mur. Un portrait des anciens doyens de la villa se trouvait accrocher sur l'autre mur d'en face. Sur le bureau, des dossiers étaient empiler adroitement, mais un était ouvert, elle s'approcha un peu, et vit le dossier comportant des informations sur Mei. Elle se pencha encore un peu pour pouvoir mieux y lire, quand on le ferma sous ses yeux. Surprise, elle leva la tête. Une main dans la poche, et l'autre sur le dossier fermé, le roux la regarda intensément. Se sentant ainsi dévisagé, elle eut cru qu'il la déshabillait d'un simple regard. Elle recula par crainte, mais aussi pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir Maitre Gaara ? Demanda-t-elle après une bonne bouffer d'oxygène, si vous pouvez faire vite, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire !

- Arrête un peu de parler. Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant, si je veux te voir, c'est pour plusieurs choses.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Premièrement, j'ai retrouvé la famille de la petite Mei.

- Ah bon ! Vous avez fait cela ? S'étonna-t-elle, je ne savais pas que vous pouvez faire ce genre de chose !

- Ringo, je suis mafieux. J'ai des droits et des devoirs comme tout bon citoyens. Fit-il savoir, je n'ai fais qu'un devoir en temps qu'Être humain.

- Je...oui, désolé. Rougit-elle confuse, mais...qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans vos recherche moi ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Il se trouve que la famille de Mei se trouve à l'opposé de notre manoir, je crains que se ne soit pas prudent pour une jeune fille de quatre ans s'y rendre toute seule. Je voudrais que tu l'accompagnes. Tu donneras ceci à la personne qui t'ouvrira. Déclara-t-il en tendant une carte à la domestique, tu explique que tu veux parler au doyen.

- D'accord.

- Si la personne qui t'a ouverte, est le ou la doyen(ne) de la villa - ce que je pense impossible - tu leur tends la carte et tu leur dis que c'est toi, qui avait prit en charge la jeune fille qui était dans la rue.

- Bien...mais, est-ce que Mei sera s'intégrer à son chef elle ? S'enquit la jeune domestique, elle est quand même resté à la rue alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Personne n'est venu la réclamer depuis deux ans.

- Je sais. Mais, comme nous n'avons ni lancer d'avis de recherche ni téléphoné à aucun poste de police dans le coin, nous n'avons pas put prévenir que la petite Mei est été élever avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Sa jeune domestique ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle était intelligente, mais il ne devait pas penser à cela. Mei devait retourner dans son vrai chez elle, bien que l'enfant ce soit enticher de la brunette, elles devaient se séparer.

- Dès que tu auras rendu Mei à sa famille, tu reviens tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que tu reste longtemps chez des gens que tu ne connais pas.

- Alors cela aurait fait longtemps que j'aurais du quitté le manoir maitre. Rit-elle doucement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je rentrerais dès que Mei sera en sureté.

- Bien.

- Mais, et pour les autres choses que vous vouliez me demander. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-elle rappeler au roux.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Une soirée mondaine est organisée dans quelque jour. Et je voudrais que tu m'y accompagne.

- Moi ! S'étonna-t-elle, mais...pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que j'en ai décidé. Maintenant, va préparer les affaires de Mei, vous partez maintenant.

- Je...D'accord.

Une fois que sa domestique personnelle partit en fermant la porte, Gaara soupira. Il pouvait faire confiance à Ringo pour ce qui était d'être prudente, mais il craignait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Malheureusement, il commençait à être en pleine période d'automne, et les temps change. Le soleil se couche bien avant l'heure, et la nuit tombé pile quand le soleil se couche. Il soupira et se leva pour regarder le jardin, chose qu'il faisait beaucoup. Un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres en se rappelant encore l'expression de la brunette quand il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait elle-même s'occuper du jardin. Bien, sur, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou, toute contente pour ensuite recevoir un baiser sur la joue.

- Oh, je...je suis désolé ! Avait-elle dit une main sur sa bouche, je...j'étais...Tellement excité, que...que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Pardon !

Elle était ensuite retourné dans la villa, étant donné, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté se haillon. Sa mère lui avait confectionné un kimono comme à tous les domestiques. Ringo était la cinquième domestique, sur dix hommes qui les servaient. Elle avait très bien arrangé le jardin, personne n'y pénétrait, sans autorisation. Lui seul avait le droit, vue que c'était le maitre, et que pour son bonheur, s'il put dire, il était tombé amoureux aux premiers regards.

- Euh...Maitre Gaara ? Demanda l'objet de ses réflexion, excusez moi de vous déranger mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Euh...c'est que, je ne sais pas où se trouve exactement se manoir. Rougit-elle confuse, et...je...enfin, je suis venu pour avoir l'adresse.

Quel idiot il était, il lui avait cette petite mission et il oubliait l'essentielle. Prenant un stylo, il marqua enfin l'adresse qui se trouvait en arrière de la leur. Dès qu'elle prit la feuille, elle regarda le contenu pour ensuite sourit, se prosterner et partir. Il soupira, mais eut un sourire, il reporta encore une fois son regard sur le jardin de la jeune domestique. Le roux la vit cueillir une fleur pour la donner à la petite Mei qui encercla les jambes de la brune et il devina qu'elle pleurait. Ce fut avec un long soupire qu'il regarda Ringo quitté la propriété avec la jeune enfant.


	3. Chapter 2

Se dirigeant comme lavait demand et dcrit son maitre, Ringo regarda pour une nime fois ladresse. Relevant les yeux, elle se trouvait devant un grand manoir, elle avait les yeux tellement grands ouverts, quelle crut rver veill. Devant elle, ce ntait pas un manoir, mais plutt un palace ! Les quatre murs taient peints en blanc, le toit tait en tuile gris ple, une piscine tait sur le ct, entourer de rosier. Leur couleur rouge attira Ringo, qui ne put sempcher de se pencher et de les sentir.

- Elles sentent divinement bon ! Sexclama-t-elle, et elles sont si belles.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose mademoiselle ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Sursautant, la brune fit volteface. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, avec une brillance inoue au soleil qui donnait sur lor, les yeux couleur or de mme, se tenait devant elle. Ringo se rappelait de lavoir vue quelque part, mais elle ne se souvenait plus o. La blonde tait habille dun yukata violet, avec quelque rossignoles brod en couleur, donnant limpression que ctait des vrais. Ses formes taient avantageuses. Se rendant compte quelle dtaillait du regard une femme, Ringo se gifla mentalement avant de se courber et de se prsenter.

- Je viens du manoir quelque mtre de l. Mon maitre menvoie pour ramener la fille des propritaires. Enfin je crois. Enfin bref, il ma charg de remettre cela la personne qui mouvrira, mais comme je nai pas frapp ou sonner...

- Ne vous inquitez pas ! Sourit la jeune blonde en prenant la carte, veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous conduire au bureau de mon maitre.

- Excusez-moi, mais...tes-vous vraiment une domestique ? Questionna curieusement la brune, je ne sais pas...je croyais que vous tiez...

- La maitresse des lieux ? Non, ma maitresse est dcder il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

- Oh, je suis dsol.

- Il ne faut pas ltre. Dame Hide, tait quelquun qui navait aucun sentiment. Je me demande mme pourquoi maitre Hidan eut t fianc avec elle. Il est si gentil, et tellement attentionn pour nous autre domestique, que je ne le trouve nullement tyrannique.

- Oh ! Mon maitre, est de mme. Mais, moi ce sont les deux doyens qui ont pris.

- Ah bon ! Comment cela est-ce arriv ?

- Et bien...

- Hanayo, que fais-tu ? Senquit une voix dhomme, ah, je vois que nous avons de la visite. Quattends-tu Hanayo, va prparer le th, je vais mentretenir avec mademoiselle.

- Bien monsieur.

La blonde partit alors que la brune suivit lhomme aux cheveux gris argent. Mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas vieux, il devait encore avoir la trentaine au plus. Elle entra dans un bureau plus petit que celui de son maitre. Un bureau en chne, trnait, au milieu de la pice, sur les cts des tagres avec trophes, livres, photos ce trouvaient de par et dautre sur les deux murs. Ringo reporta son regard sur lhomme qui avait un sourire aimable sur les lvres.

- Bien, puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut la visite dune aussi jolie domestique dans ma proprit ? Sourit lhomme en sappuyant son bureau, et puis-je connaitre le nom de cette charmante jeune fille ?

- Ringo...Monsieur, enchanter. Se courba-t-elle en respect, je mexcuse de venir vous importuner, mais mon maitre, ma dit que...

- Je sais, vous tes venu me ramenez Mei. Je vous remercie. Cest vous qui vous en tes occuper depuis un an ?

Deux ans monsieur. Oui, cest moi qui men suis occup.

- Je vois, cest un peu embarrassant !

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi, vous retrouvez votre fille ! Nest-ce pas cela qui est bien ?

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Voil le th maitre Hidan.

La blonde venait de sauver le jeune homme car celui-ci soupira de soulagement, la petite Mei tenait toujours la main de Ringo. Celle-ci regardait sans comprendre le doyen de ce manoir, puis Mei cria, ce qui fit sursauter la brune. Regardant o elle allait, Ringo vit Mei saut dans les bras dune jeune femme aux cheveux miel et aux yeux noisette qui avaient une pointe de dor dedans. Elle tait vraiment belle dans un yukata vert ple avec une pivoine brode au fil dargent.

- Mei ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Pleura la femme en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiter !

La brune ne comprenait plus rien. Elle lana un regard incomprhensible lhomme qui se massa la nuque gn.

- Mei est la fille dune domestique de ma maison. Celle-ci tait partit avec la petite en ville faire les courses, mais mon avis, la petite Mei eut t attir par quelque chose et elle sest retrouver au milieu de tous ce monde, toute seule.

- Oh ! Donc tout est rgler ? Mei, comme tu as retrouv ta mre, je vais te laisser.

- Non, attend Ringo-chan !

- Ringo ! Tu es Ringo ? Demanda un peu branl la blonde

- Euh...oui, aux dernires nouvelles cest mon nom depuis que je suis n.

- Enfin Ringo, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Hanayo, une des femmes du marchant desclave !

Un claire de lucidit passa dans lesprit de la brune, elle se souvenait maintenant o elle lavait vue. Dans la mme cage quelle, vendu pour seulement cinq cent cinquante yens. Avec un sourire, Ringo et Hanayo se prirent dans ses bras. Il tait vrai que le vtement quelle portait maintenant, est mieux que celui dentant. Mieux que ce haillon tenue par des cordes.

- Dans quelle proprit es-tu domestique Ringo-chan ?

- Je suis domestique personnel dans le domaine des No Sabaku.

- Du domaine...Alors tu dois connaitre maitre Gaara ? Dclara Hanayo, Hidan-sama et lui sont trs ami. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

- Mais...pourquoi je nai jamais vue ton maitre au marcher ? Quand il ta achet ?

- Oh ! Tu ttais endormi. Sourit-elle alors que la brune rougissait confuse, mais peu importe. Tu peux revenir autant de fois que tu le veux. Tu es mon amie, donc cest normal.

- Merci. Mais, je voudrais savoir... qui sont les fleurs dans le jardin ?

- A moi. Sexclama la fleur, cest moi. Je men occupe depuis que je suis arriv.

- Moi aussi jai un jardin remplie de fleur.

- Alors moi aussi je viendrais le voir quand maitre Hidan voudra aller rendre visite Gaara-sama.

- Daccord. Dclara la brune, il faut que jy aille. Sinon, je risquerais de me faire disputer.

Aprs une dernire treinte, la pomme partit pour rentr dans son domaine. Un sourire naissait sur ses lvres. Qui aurait crue que son amie serait la domestique de la proprit situ en arrire de la sienne ? Elle arriva au moment o le soleil commenait sincliner. Mais elle ne rentra pas directement dans le manoir. Elle alla dans son coin personnel, son jardin priv.

De son bureau, Gaara la fixait, mais il frona les sourcils. Normalement elle devrait tre triste, mais un sourire se dessinait sur se lvres, ce quil ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas la voir triste, mais elle stait sparer de la petite Mei, et l, elle souriait comme-ci elle navait pas rencontr la fillette. A moins que...non, il divaguait, Ringo tait SA domestique personnelle. Elle navait pas os senticher de quelquun dautre...si ? Poussant un juron, il sortit de son bureau pour se rendre dans le jardin. Le roux se stoppa, la brune entrait en chantonnant, ce qui tait rare, mais elle sarrta en le voyant.

- Bonsoir maitre. Pardon de ne rentrer que maintenant. Sourit-elle, mais, aprs avoir ramenez Mei, jai revue une amie. Et son maitre est trs gentil.

- Quas-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il neutre, qui tait ce maitre ?

- Mais, vous le connaissez Gaara-sama, il sappelle Hidan.

Il soupira, oui, il le connaissait, et il naimait pas trop la savoir trop prs de lui. Enfin, elle ntait que sa domestique, et non, sa promise. Ce quil trouvait vraiment idiot, mme maintenant, au XXIme sicle, ses parents taient vieux jeu. Il ntait pas amoureux de cette femme impos pour ses fianailles, mais de sa belle domestique, qui le regardait avec un regard inquiet. Inquiet !

- Excuse-moi, jtais dans mes penser. Je ne voulais pas tinquiter.

- Bien, alors cela ne vous drange pas si quelque fois entre mon temps libre et le temps que je passe faire mon jardin, que jaille chez maitre Hidan pour voir mon amie ?

Il eut envie de hurler quelle navait aucun droit, quelle tait lui et personne dautre. Quil ne navait pas envie quelle y aille pour quil se ronge les sangs quand elle ne revient pas. Mais il sabstenait, elle tait majeur, enfin...pas vraiment, elle navait que dix-neuf ans, elle ntait pas approprier majeur. Il soupira de frustration, puis il la regarda. Ses grands yeux onyx argent brillaient et il aimait cette lueur dans son regard. Une lueur joyeuse, et il navait pas lintention de la lui retirer.

- Trs bien, tu as gagn, tu pourras y aller. Soupira-t-il en regrettant dj son accord, mais tu ne reste pas longtemps. Compris ?

- Oui ! Merci Gaara-sama ! Merci beaucoup !

Sous son excs de joie, il cru quelle allait encore une fois lembrasser comme avant, mais rien ny fit, ce qui le du un peu. Mais son tonnement, elle posa ses lvres sur la commissure de ses lvres, se qui le figea un peu. Elle scarta avec un sourire et partit dans la cuisine. Lui, il restait au milieu des escaliers encore sous le choc, puis, il posa sa main la o elle lavait embrass. Un mini-sourire se fit sur ses lvres, mais il disparut quand sa jeune sur lui sauta sur le dos.

- Jai touuut vue ! Sexclama de sa voix joyeuse, je me demandais ce quelle attendait pour tembrasser comme la premire fois ! Et elle la fait ! Gniaaaal !

- Temari...

- Quoi ? Ringo-chan est mon amie et ta domestique personnelle. Quest-ce quil y a de mal demander quun jour tu lui rendes tous les baiser quelle te donne.

- A cause de ses stupides fianailles. Grommela-t-il, pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir moi-mme ma fiance ?

- Je ne sais pas...Fit sombrement la blonde, mais tu peux toujours avoir une maitresse !

- Cest vrai...en temps que mafieux, jpeux avoir autant de maitresse que je veux. Pas besoin dtre fidle.

- Et qui tu choisirais pour tre ta maitresse ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, moi jai peut-tre ma petite ide !

- Moi aussi jai mon ide. Sourit-il, mais pour le moment, je prfre rester la, la regarder soccuper de son jardin et du reste, plutt que de laborder.

- Dis, oni-san, tu crois que la fille que pre et mre tont choisi est amoureuse de toi ?

Il nen savait rien, et il ne voulait mme pas le savoir. Pour lui la seule femme quil voulait ctait ce magnifique fruit la peau aussi douce que la soie. Il allait devenir fou ! Il monta les escaliers, sa sur toujours sur son dos et il alla dans son bureau, il ferma la porte et la jeune blonde sauta au sol. Elle regarda son frre sasseoir paresseusement sur son fauteuil, soupirant elle alla sasseoir prs de lui, sur le bureau.

- Alors, quest-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

- Elle veut retourner pour je ne sais quelle raison au manoir dHidan.

- Oh ! Elle a peut-tre rencontr son prince charmant l-bas ! Taquina-t-elle.

- TEMARI !

- Calme-toi ! Je plaisante enfin. Il me semblait quelle ait dit quelle voulait aller voir son amie.

- Je ne suis pas trop convaincu que ce soit pour une femme.

- Hi hi ! Tu es pire quun parent. Tu nes mme pas marier avec elle, que tu te conduis dj en mari fidle.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires Temari. Rtorqua-t-il froidement.

- Oh, ce que jen dis moi ! Cest que tu es jaloux.

- Que...moi jaloux ! Mais tu divagues.

- Mais oui, cest moi qui divague ! Soupira-t-elle frustrer davoir un frre aussi ttue. Mais dis-moi, si par mgarde, elle tombe amoureuse dun domestique ou mme de Hidan-sama lui-mme, quest-ce que tu feras ?

- Je ttranglerais pour mavoir port la poisse.

- Mouais...Tes bizarre oni-san. Bon, ce nest pas tout, mais jai des devoirs faire ! A toute lheure.

- Hn.

Ds que sa jeune sur eut ferm la porte, Gaara se tourna pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Soudain, il peru un mouvement provenant du jardin de la jeune domestique. Baissant les yeux, il la vit en train dtendre le linge, des pincettes la bouche, elle sappliquait trs bien. Et il sut ce quelle allait faire ensuite, stait elle qui prparait ses repas. Il attendait impatient, de gouter le dlice culinaire quelle lui fera pour ce soir. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers son ordinateur portable et regarda les mails pour les missions ou autre. Il en avait tellement quil poussa un soupire fendre lme, il aurait besoin de bonne dose de caf pour rester rveiller.


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain quand Ringo apporta le petit déjeuné à son maitre, elle trouva celui-ci endormi. Les bras croisés sur le bureau et la tête dans ceux-ci. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa le plateau sur une petite table mise à l'écart. Elle se mit devant celle-ci et du côté gauche du roux, elle le regarda en se penchant légèrement. La brune le trouvait tellement beau, qu'elle serait prête à le regarder dormir pendant des heures. Ses mèches de cheveux allaient sur ses joues et devant ses yeux. Levant la main, elle hésita de dégager les mèches de sur les joues. Secouant la tête, elle chassa avec douceur la mèche rouge sur la joue bronzé, mais ce geste eut pour effet de réveiller en sursaut le roux, ce qui surprit aussi Ringo qui recula en se prenant les pieds et tomba en arrière, entrainant la table et son contenu avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que...Ringo !

La jeune femme était étendu au sol, les jambes pliées et fermés, son kimono était taché, le vase qui se trouvait sur la table était briser, ses les pointes des cheveux bruns de la domestique étaient mouiller. Gaara la regardait les yeux grands ouverts, une tache sombre était sur sa poitrine, se qui la tendit. Rouvrant les yeux, la brunette se massa l'arrière de la tête en se positionnant assise.

- Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! Gémit-elle, en se frottant le bas du dos

- Ringo, tout va bien ? Demanda le roux en tendant sa main à sa domestique, tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et vit une étrange lueur au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Elle se releva à l'aide de la main qu'il lui tendit, et une fois debout, elle sentit son kimono lui coller à la peau. Se regardant de haut, elle eut un petit cri de surprise, et plaqua ses bras autour de sa poitrine. On voyait ses seins tendu à travers le tissu sombre. Rougissant, elle baissa la tête pour s'excuser et ensuite partir hors de la pièce.

Gaara était encore debout là où Ringo était tombé. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour la débarrasser de son kimono qui lui collait à la peau ! Soupirant il retourna derrière son bureau, son ventre criait famine. S'asseyant sur son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux pour attendre que la brune vienne lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Elle revenait quelque minute après, avec un nouveau plateau et changer. Son kimono avait été échangé par un yukata de couleur noir, à la fine ceinture verte pâle. Ses cheveux étaient coiffé en une tresse, et à en voir son visage, elle n'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'était pas cette natte.

- Votre déjeuner Gaara-sama. Déclara la brune en posant le plateau près de lui, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fais. Je vais nettoyer.

- Je ne dis rien. Mais juste une chose. Dit-il neutre, approche.

Le cœur battant, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle craignait qu'il ne la gronde, mais à sa surprise, il lui prit le poignet et le tira. Elle se retrouva dans une position gênante pour elle et elle rougissait. Gaara l'avait assise sur le bureau après avoir poussé le plateau, il était main de chaque côté d'elle, son visage s'approchait du sien.

- Euh...Gaara-sama, que...qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je veux que tu m'embrasse.

- Pa...Pardon ! S'étonna-t-elle, mais...enfin maitre Gaara, cela ne se fait pas.

- Pas quand c'est moi qui donne l'ordre de le faire.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Déclara la brune en essayant de partir, mais il la maintenait contre lui et le bureau. S'il vous plait Gaara-sama, laissé moi partir.

- Non. Essaye donc de m'échapper Ringo, et je te laisse tranquille.

Réfléchissant, elle regarda le corps imposant de son maitre contre le sien. Ses jambes étaient de par et d'autre sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait facilement les lever et le pousser pour le faire asseoir et pour partir. Elle essaya mais ne promis rien. Autant rentrer dans le jeu infâme du roux.

- Alors ? Fit-il impatient, que vas-tu faire ?

- Vous avez gagnez maitre, je vais vous embrassez.

- C'est ce que j'attends de voir.

Plaçant une main au creux des reins de la brune et l'autre derrière sa nuque, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune domestique. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il savoure ce qu'il attendait. Elle noua tout de même ses bras autours du cou de Gaara pour approfondir le baiser. Elle sentit sans le vouloir ses sens s'embraser, c'était tellement bon, qu'elle en oublia presque de s'évader des bras de son maitre.

Gaara l'embrassait comme s'il avait peur de la laisser partir. Mais le pire, c'est que si elle ne trouvait pas une solution pour s'échapper de ses bras, il allait devenir fou, déjà que gouter ses lèvres le hantait, mais alors si c'était tout son corps, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir pour la suite. Inconsciemment, il passa une main à l'intérieur du yukata. Ce qui fit sursauter la brune, il sentait sa peau sous ses doigts, elle tremblait. Puis il se sentit aller en arrière pour se retrouver assit sur son fauteuil, Ringo sur lui, les jambes plier et de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- J'ai réussis à me libérer Gaara-sama. Souffla-t-elle le visage près du sien, maintenant, je m'en vais.

Alors que se levait, le roux inspirait à fond, il ne devait pas se lâcher maintenant. Il ferma les yeux pour ce calmé et expira quand la porte se ferma. Il avait envie de se gifler, de se frapper, tellement il brulait de vouloir retoucher le corps de sa domestique. Un coup à la porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux et d'une voix forte ordonna d'entrer.

- C'est moi ! Sourit la personne, content de me voir mon chéri ?

- Pas vraiment. Rétorqua-t-il froidement, que veux-tu Karin ?

- J'ai vue une charmante fille qui m'a chassé d'un coin de ta propriété. Tu devrais la renvoyer.

- Un coin de ma propriété ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, mais de quel coin parles-tu à la fin ?

Gaara regarda la jeune femme rousse aux yeux noir cacher derrière des lunettes ovales, se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par un coin de sa propriété. Elle posa une main sur sa fenêtre et regarda dehors. Seulement vêtue d'un mini short en jean bleu et d'un débardeur noir, la jeune fille faisait plus penser à une aguicheuse qu'à une future fiancée.

- Je parlais de ce coin là Gaara. Déclara la rousse, elle m'a chassé de ce coin. Je compte bien le prendre moi quand je vivrais ici.

- Ne rêves pas Karin, ce n'est pas parce que tu seras bientôt ma femme que tu dois t'approprier tout ce qui se trouve dans mon manoir. Je suis bien clair, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Grommela-t-elle, mais si tes parents mon choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Moi je ne voulais pas de toi. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ?

- Non. Ecoute moi bien Karin, ce coin est celui de ma domestique personnelle, je ne te le laisserais pour rien au monde.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme, un sourire qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Soudain, un bruit strident le fit crisper. Les ongles de Karin rayaient la vitre de son bureau, puis, elle se plaça devant lui et frappa le bureau de sa main. Qu'allait-elle encore demander, ou dire, qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ?

- J'aurais surtout le loisir de virer les domestiques incompétents. Imagine bien le tableau. Ta pauvre fleur, perdu au milieu de la population, sans un sous, errant pour chercher de la nourriture. Ne trouves-tu pas ce tableau magnifique ?

- ARRÊTE ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant, ne touche pas un seul cheveu de Ringo. EST-CE CLAIR !

- Tu me sembles amoureux d'elle mon cher. Soit, je ne dirais rien, il est vrai qu'elle est un bon partit. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu sais négocier aussi bien que tu aimes la regarder, car je VEUX ce jardin. Et si je ne l'ai pas...Un accident est très vite arrivé. Menaça-t-elle pour partir ensuite.

Dans son jardin, Ringo redressait les fleurs qui avait été un peut détruite par cette fille, alors qu'elle arrachait un morceau de son yukata avec ses dents, la fleur se fit écraser. Levant les yeux, elle vit encore la femme qui était entré sans autorisation dans son espace privé.

- Profite bien de tes chères fleurs ma petite, car, quand je serais maitresse des lieux...elles seront toutes à moi.

Elle partit après avoir « tuer » la fleur. Enerver, Ringo regarda autour d'elle, elle trouva une pierre moyen. Elle leva le bras pour la lancer, mais on lui attrapa le poignet. Un bras se mit autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre un torse puissant. Reconnaissant qui c'était, elle gigota, en criant.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je veux lui faire payer ! Elle veut détruire mes fleurs !

- Chut, calme-toi Ringo. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Si, elle veut ce que j'ai de précieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverais une solution pour que tu gardes ton jardin.

- Vous...vous ne pouvez rien faire. Pleura-t-elle en lâchant la pierre, vous ne pourrez pas m'aidez éternellement Gaara-sama. Un jour, vous en aurez assez, comme avec tous les autres.

La détresse de sa domestique lui allait droit au cœur. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de la brune, il la serrait fortement contre lui. Sa main avait lâché le poignet de la brune et son bras droit entourait sa poitrine, pour l'avoir encore plus contre lui.

- Calme-toi Ringo. Tu sais que je déteste te voir triste. Informa-t-il, j'ai juré trouver une solution pour ton coin secret, et je compte la tenir.

- Vous...vous me...le promettez ! Hoqueta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je ne reviens pas sur une parole.

- Alors...je vous fais confiance.

Après qu'elle avait fini de se calmé dans ses bras, Gaara regarda Ringo partir, en tenant son yukata à moitié déchirer. Baissant les yeux, il vit la fleur piétiner par Karin, gire à ses pieds. Il se baissa et l'enleva doucement par la racine. Si cette garce avait une attention quelquonque de détruire le jardin de sa belle, il lui fera payer. Il avait bien une solution pour empêcher la rousse de prendre ce qu'il avait offert à Ringo. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à une hypothèse, son téléphone priver sonna.

- Sabaku ? Déclara-t-il.

- Salut vieux ! Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda une voix on peu plus joyeuse que la sienne, t'es vraiment HS là non ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande cela Naruto ?

- Oh ! Peut-être est-ce le fait que tu as une voir vraiment...mais vraiment plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Hn. C'est simplement pour cela que tu m'appelles ?

- Euh...en faite, pas vraiment. Tu ne pourrais pas m'envoyer une de tes domestiques pour faire un repas ?

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, t'as tes ramens.

- S'te plait ! Y a Sakura qui n'arrête pas de me demander de manger sainement, et tu sais que j'ai horreur des légumes. Supplia-t-il, de plus, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine. Et les nouilles instantanés sont énervante je l'avoue.

- Très bien, Soupira le roux, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un. Namiko fera l'affaire, elle te cuisinera ce que tu lui demanderas.

- Même les ramens ? Demanda son ami avec espoir

- Je croyais que tu en avais assez des nouilles ?

-J'ai dis les nouilles instantanés, pas faire à la main. Et puis, j'ai ouïe dire quand trois ans tu m'avais caché une nouvelle domestique. Puisque c'est comme cela, je veux la petite dernière.

- Très bien, arrête de faire le gamin. Tu envoies quelqu'un pour venir chercher Ringo.

- Génial ! S'extasia son interlocuteur, j'vais venir en personne voir cette demoiselle. On fera plus ample connaissance comme cela.

- Si j'apprends que tu l'as touché, je t'explose.

- Amoureux ? Naaaan ! J'aurais jamais crue que TOI, Gaara no Sabaku tu puisses un jour tombé amoureux. Se moqua Naruto, bon, j'me dépêche. Je ne veux pas faire attendre une belle demoiselle.

- T'es mort dès que tu pose un pied dans ma propriété. Menaça le roux, Naruto ? Hey T'es encore la ! Chier, il a raccroché.

Il soupira pour sourire un peu. Voir Naruto ne lui fera pas de mal, il retourna à l'intérieur où il vit Ringo aider un peu le personnelle. Réfléchissant si c'était une bonne idée, il alla vers elle pour lui prendre la main sous son étonnement et il l'emmena dans son bureau. Il fallait qu'il lui demande si cela ne la gênait pas d'aller cher un « proche ». Mais il s'est déjà qu'elle serait d'accord, elle aimait rencontrer de nouveau visage et se lier d'amitié très rapidement. Mais lui, il n'était toujours pas prêt pour se séparer d'elle.


	5. Chapter 4

Gaara était assit derrière son bureau, les doigts croiser, et les yeux fermer. Assit en face de lui, un homme blond comme les blés, les yeux aussi bleu que le ciel d'azur. Il était bras croisé sur son torse à tapoter son bras du doigt, impatient de rencontrer la jeune domestique. Une tape légère à la porte fit rouvrir les yeux au roux, puis ordonna d'entrer. La poignée se tourna lentement pour ensuite pousser la porte, la jeune pomme entra dans la pièce en se courbant.

- Pardon pour mon retard, messieurs. S'excusa-t-elle un peu confus, mais on m'a demandé une minute en cuisine.

- Ce n'est rien Ringo, entre.

Légèrement en retrait, elle décida alors d'avancé, pour se mettre aux côtés de son maitre, et en face du blond. Celui-ci commença à détailler la brune, elle avait enlevé sa natte, pour laisser ses longs cheveux virevolter dans son dos, sa frange tombait sur ses yeux noir onyx avec une pointe d'argent dans le regard. Son yukata noir, avait été remplacé par un kimono turquoise, avec une première ceinture de couleur rouge et une seconde de couleur fuchsia, le tout retenu par une corde rouge pour tourner autour de sa taille. Le vêtement était sans manche, il laissait juste un petit décolleter que le roux ne manqua pas de repérer.

- Ainsi, c'est elle la petite Ringo ? Sourit le blond, enchanter Ringo-chan, moi je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

- Enchanter monsieur. Se courba légèrement la brune, alors, c'est chez vous que je vais être pendant quelque temps ?

- Oui, considère cela comme des vacances. S'exclama l'Uzumaki, tu t'occuperas de quelqu'un d'autre, autre que ton maitre. Maintenant si quelqu'un te sonne pour quelque chose...c'est moi, que tu devras dorloter !

- Ah ! Fit gêner la domestique, mais vous savez Naruto-sama, moi, j'aime bien dorloter mon maitre.

- Oh ! Oh ! Rit l'homme blond, tu le chouchoute ?

- Euh...bah oui.

- Que fais-tu pour le satisfaire ?

- Je ne sais pas...Pourquoi toute ses questions ? Demanda naïvement la jeune pomme, est-ce qu'il y a des choses que je devrais faire avec vous ?

- Oh non ! N'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Ah d'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Questionna la jeune fille, je sais tout faire, sauf...euh, donner du plaisir.

Naruto parut étonné, et lança un regard à son ami. Celui-ci eut un regard sombre, et le blond comprit qu'il lui en parlerait quand il aura fini ses questions. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle était droite, les mains dans le dos. Naruto comprit qu'elle montrait qu'elle était la propriété de Gaara.

- Vous voulez savoir autre chose monsieur Naruto ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une question. Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, je ne suis pas vieux, j'ai quand même le même âge que ton maitre.

- Alors dois-je vous appelez vous aussi maitre ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, ou puis-je vous appelez Naruto-sama ?

- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites, mais je ne veux en aucun cas un « monsieur » devant. Compris ?

- Oui. Sourit la domestique, avez-vous fini ?

- Oui. Tu peux allez préparer tes affaires, je t'attendrais vers la voiture garer devant le manoir.

- Bien, alors je me dépêche.

Elle se courba et partit lentement, Naruto la regarda fermer la porte puis il se leva imité par son ami. Celui-ci était sérieux tout d'un coup, et le blond attendait ce qui voulait lui dire. Mais au lieu de parler, il se tourna pour regarder au loin par sa baie vitré. Ce fut le blond qui se décida à parler en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de donner du plaisir Gaara ?

- C'est ce que le marchant d'esclave avait dit il y a trois ans.

- Mais enfin Gaara, toi aussi tu as vue que Ringo était pure.

- Oui. C'est pour cela que si j'apprends que tu l'as touché, je te tue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien vue comment tu l'as regardait ta petite domestique Sourit-il, je ne te la prendrais pas. Enfin, juste pour quelque temps, mais pas pour ce qu'elle a dit.

- Je te fais confiance, mais ne laisse personne l'approcher. Que tu connaisses ou non, ne le laisses pas l'approcher.

- Je serais son garde du corps. Son fidèle chien de garde, son...

- J'ai compris Naruto. Je te demande de bien prendre soin de ma précieuse.

- N'oublie pas une chose mon pote. Ce n'est pas moi qui va prendre soin de ta précieuse...mais elle qui va prendre soin de moi.

Quelque heure après, Ringo arrivait devant une belle villa dont les quatre murs étaient de couleur beige, les tuiles du toit étaient d'un rouge très pâle ? Un magnifique jardin entourait la propriété, des roses rouges, jaunes, roses, et blanches formaient un magnifique tableau. Une piscine prenait la moitié de la longueur du jardin, des balançoires s'y trouvaient aussi. Dès que la voiture fut stoppé, la brune suivit le blond jusqu'à la villa. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Ringo se dégagea de derrière lui pour le voir quitté le sol et se faire écraser par un enfant de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux blonds avec quelque mèche comme le grand.

- Papa ! Où t'étais passé ! J'ai appelé toute les polices de Tokyo pour te retrouver ! T'aurais pus laisser un mot pour me dire que tu partais !

- Fils, calme-toi, j'aimerais te présenter notre domestique à mi-temps.

- Une domestique ? Tu n'es pas capable de m'élever tout seul ? P'pa, ça fait quatre ans que maman est morte, et ça va faire quatre ans que tu arrives à te débrouiller tout seul.

- Je sais Aiko. Mais, j'ai demandé à mon ami Gaara de m'envoyer une domestique pour m'aider un peu.

- Et elle est où cette domestique. Grommela le petit blond, si elle n'est pas sympa, tu l'as renvoie chez lui.

- Elle est très gentille mon fils, et elle aime beaucoup les fleurs. Regard par toi-même.

Les bras croisés sur son buste, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers les rosiers. De profil, il crut voir un ange, ses longs cheveux arrivaient vers ses fesses, son kimono faisait ressortir sa poitrine à la perfection, elle ne portait aucunes chaussures aux pieds ce qui étonna grandement Aiko.

- P'pa, c'est normal qu'elle n'a pas de chaussure aux pieds ?

- Ca t'a fait bizarre à toi aussi ? D'après Gaara, elle est habituée à n'avoir rien au pied. Alors je la laisse pied nue. Bien, je vais te la présenter. Ringo ! Viens par ici, s'il te plait.

Se tournant vers eux, Aiko eut un choc, il crut voir un ange devant lui. Sa peau était blanche, comme la porcelaine, et tout ce qu'elle portait, faisait ressortir son teint. Elle arrivait vers eux doucement mais rapidement. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, pour regarder Naruto qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ringo, je voudrais te présenter mon fils Aiko.

- Votre fils ? S'étonna la brunette pour regarder le jeune garçon, ah bah oui, on voit qu'il vous ressemble Naruto-sama, c'est votre portrait cracher. Sauf, les yeux, enfin, il les a bleu, mais je dirais qu'ils sont...

- Nacre ? Oui, il a les yeux de sa mère. Sourit tristement Naruto, elle est décéder il y a quatre ans.

- Oh je...je suis désoler Maitre Naruto, je...je ne savais pas.

- Hey ! Ne fait pas cette tête, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas aussi m'aider avec ma fille.

- Vous avez aussi une fille ?

- Oui, ma sœur à quatre ans, elle dort dans sa chambre.

- Aiko, je peux te laisser faire visiter la villa à Ringo, je dois appeler Gaara.

Il regarda la jeune fille et lui souris en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il voulait appeler Gaara pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée sans accident. Quelque minute plus tard, la brune tenait la main du petit blond...Enfin, c'était le petit blond qui tenait la main à la brune. Elle était émerveillée par les tableaux peints à la main par la maitresse des lieux.

- C'est ta maman qui à fait ses jolies tableaux ? S'émerveilla la brune, ils sont magnifiques !

- Oui, c'est maman qui les a faits. Sourit-il fière, papa m'a dit un jour, que c'était quand elle avait du temps ou qu'elle était enceinte de ma sœur et moi qu'elle les faisait.

- Ils donnent beaucoup d'animation dans le couloir. C'est vraiment merveilleux !

- Tu es très gentille Ringo-chan.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il était si mignon, elle leva la main pour vouloir la placer dans ses cheveux en bataille, mais la stoppa. Elle n'était que la domestique, mais bizarrement, comme s'il avait comprit se qu'elle voulait faire, il lui prit la main et la posa sur sa tête, se qui étonna la jeune fille.

- Passe ta main autant de fois que tu veux dans mes cheveux.

- Mais je...je ne peux pas. Je ne suis qu'une domestique.

- Pas ici. Déclara-t-il les sourcils froncé, Gaara-sama et Temari-chan te font peut être travaillé beaucoup, mais ici, tu es mon amie.

- Hi hi ! Maitre Gaara et Maitresse Temari ne me font pratiquement pas travailler. Ils estiment que j'en face trop.

- Trop quoi ? S'étonna le petit garçon, si tu ne travails pas, pourquoi te garde-t-il ?

- Je suis la domestique personnelle de Maitre Gaara, je m'occupe de lui. En lui apportant sa nourriture, en lui apportant moi-même son courrier, il aime quand je suis près de lui.

- Ah bon ? S'exclama étonné le garçon, mais pourquoi il aime que tu sois près de lui ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il en avait une petite idée.

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis trois ans que je suis chez lui, Maitresse Temari et lui, sont toujours gentils avec moi.

- Tu n'as pas fais connaissance avec d'autre personne ?

- Et bien...

- Voilà ! Gaara se passera de toi pendant les trois semaines à venir. Déclara l'Uzumaki en faisant irruption dans le couloir, je dérange peut-être ?

- Oh non ! Vous ne nous dérangez pas Maitre Naruto.

Les deux blonds firent une grimace. Avec un visage un peu sévère, le doyen déclara à Ringo qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle Maitre. Il n'était pas un tyran après tout. Avec un sourire elle lui fit savoir qu'elle ne commettra plus cette erreur. Un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine, Ringo préparait le thé pour les deux blonds. Quand son regard onyx fut attiré par une silhouette près de la porte. Une magnifique petite fille, aux longs cheveux or et aux yeux bleus se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Son doudou trainait derrière elle, et elle se frottait les yeux, en baillant. Quand elle leva les yeux vers la jeune domestique, elle en fut étonnée, mais son regard ne changea pas. Elle tourna le dos et alla dans le salon.

- Ah ma fifille ! S'écria le blond joyeux, tu es enfin réveiller.

- Papa...c'est qui la dame dans la cuisine ? Demanda de sa petite voix la petite blonde, c'est notre nouvelle maman ?

- Oh non mon cœur. C'est Ringo, une domestique de Gaara ? Elle va rester avec nous pendant trois semaines. Tu verras, elle est très gentille.

Il leva la tête et sourit, la jeune brune arrivait avec le plateau et le thé. Elle le posa sur la table et se courba pour partir. Tout avait été fait le thé était déjà servit dans les tasses, des petites gâteaux fait main trônaient dans une petite assiette, et des serviettes en papiers étaient montrer en une fleur. Les trois Uzumaki attaquaient le gouté en remerciant la jeune femme qui souriait dans son coin en les voyant en extase devant ses biscuits. Pourtant ce n'était que de la farine, du chocolat, du sucre, des œufs et tout ce qu'il fallait pour un gâteau ou petit four sucré. Même Gaara était toujours étonné du gout de ses biscuits...Est-ce qu'ils étaient si mauvais que cela ?

A 20 h 30, la brunette avait les bras chargé de la plus jeune Uzumaki. Dans le salon, un dessin animé avait été installé, et en plein milieu, la petite blonde s'était endormie. Ringo s'était porter volontaire pour la couchez alors que Naruto couchait son fils. Une fois recouverte de la couverture, la petite fille se tourna sur le ventre. Ringo était attendrit face à ce petit bous de chou, qui n'avait que quatre ans. La brune redescendit ensuite en fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle alla dans le salon et vit Naruto, mains derrière le dos, regarder par la fenêtre.

- Naruto-sama ?

- Oui ? Que ce passe-t-il Ringo-chan ? Sourit-il en se retournant vers elle

- Je voudrais savoir...De quoi est morte...votre femme ?

Il eut un silence, Ringo crut qu'elle avait fait ou dit une bêtise et baissa la tête. Naruto lui sourit tristement en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à être désolée, il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder les astres qui brillaient comme des diamants.

**- Ma femme...Hinata est décéder d'un lymphome. Déclara-t-il enfin.**

- Oh seigneur ! S'exclama Ringo horrifié, mais...comment ?

- On ne le sait pas. C'est arrivé comme cela, pendant sa grossesse. Bien sur je devrais me réjouir que ma fille n'est pas eut cela, mais...Je n'arrive pas à oublier que c'est en mettant notre petite Mitsuki qu'elle soit décéder.

- Alors...votre fille, elle...

- Non, elle n'a jamais connu sa mère. Fit-il tristement, et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

- Peur ? Pourquoi ?

- Car...je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas lui faire perdre espoir d'avoir une nouvelle mère !

- Mais...enfin Naruto-sama...personne ne peut remplacer votre femme. Personne ne peut remplacer sa mère. Vous pouvez demander de l'aide à votre entourage, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. Si vous avez le même âge que Maitre Gaara, vous avez encore du temps pour trouver une femme qui aime les enfants, qui aime être comblé par la personne qu'elle aime. Mais il ne faut pas la pourrir de cadeaux, sinon ce n'est pas vous qu'elle aimera, mais votre argent.

- Ringo-chan...

- Oui ? Oh pardon, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regard pas. Je suis vraiment déso...

A son étonnement, l'Uzumaki la prit dans ses bras, elle était un peut gêner, car on ne la remerciait pas comme cela. Gaara lui, lui donnait une bise sur la joue, Temari elle, elle lui sautait au cou au point de la faire tombé. Mais jamais elle n'a été prit dans les bras d'une personne comme le faisait Naruto Uzumaki. Mais elle le réconforta en lui flattant le dos doucement alors qu'il pleurait dans son cou.

- Naruto-sama...vous devriez aller vous couchez, vous avez besoin de sommeil.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai mouillé ton kimono. Sourit-il en essuyant ses yeux. Mais tu as raison, j'ai besoin de dormir. Demain, il faut que je parte tôt.

- Vous ne dormez pas assez...n'est-ce pas ?

- Non en effet. Rit-il amuser, Gaara à de la chance de t'avoir Ringo-chan. Tu dois le consoler à chaque fois qu'il a le cafard.

- Vous savez ce que je lui donne quand il ne va pas bien ? Dit-elle sérieusement, je n'aime pas quand il boit de l'alcool, donc je lui donne quelque chose que je fais moi-même.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle sourit pour toute réponse et tourna le dos au blond pour partir dans la cuisine, étonné, Naruto ne demanda rien de plus, comprenant que c'était une surprise. Il monta dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Il ne laissa que son pantalon en lin blanc sur lui. La brune toqua et entra, le blond crut qu'elle allait être gêné d'être rentré dans sa chambre comme cela. Mais au lieu de ce qu'il croyait, elle lui souriait en lui tendant un mog. Quand il le prit, une délicieuse odeur de réglisse et de cannelle s'échappaient de la tasse. Quand il la porta à ses lèvres, il eut le gout de la vanille et du tilleul. Mais, il n'avait rien de tout cela dans sa cuisine, il but gorger par gorger pour ensuite rendre l'objet à la brune qui sortit de suite. Il se coucha et étonnamment, il s'endormit aussitôt. Ce devait être le tilleul qui le fit dormir immédiatement, mais étrangement, il se sentait calme depuis quatre ans et dormit comme un bébé. Le lendemain promettait d'être long.


	6. Mot d'excuse

Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction Esclave !

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'est un petit mot d'excuse par rapport à mon histoire. Vous avez du remarquer dans quelque chapitre, que des mots ont sauté. Je vous le dis toute de suite, ce n'est pas ma faute. Sur mon traitement de texte les accents sont présents, cela doit être Fanfiction qui ne prend pas les mots qui un ou deux accents dans une phrase.

Il y a aussi pour le caractère de Gaara. Désolé si je ne l'ai pas fait froid, distant, et autre. Mais mon caractère à moi, ne veux PAS le faire comme cela ! Je vous jure que j'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas (p'tite larme) Vous devez m'en vouloir !

ON m'a fait une petite critique concernant les fautes d'orthographes, et les adjectifs. Cela ne m'a pas déranger, du moment qu'on me dise ou j'ai fais la faute. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on critique ma façon d'écrire.

Il est vrai dans le chapitre 4, que j'ai mis Hinata décéder. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé pour les fans du couple NaruHina. Mais l'idée m'est venu comme cela, mes doigts non fait que suivre ce que mon cerveau leur à dictée d'écrire.

Je vous remercie pour les quelques reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Et encore désolé pour ce que j'ai fais à ma petite Hinata. J'espère en avoir encore des petits commentaires pour m'encourager à faire la suite ^^. Et j'essayerai de ne pas faire de faute. Je ne promets rien, je dis juste essayer.

Merci pour votre moment d'attention

Yuki Uchiwa


End file.
